


Let Me Hear You Say

by merryofsoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established soongyu, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, set during the ode to you tour, seungkwan has always been charming but soonyoung finally gets a clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Soonyoung thinks there must be something in the water in the States, because he's never wanted to kiss Seungkwan before.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	Let Me Hear You Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karlarado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlarado/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! Still shocked I managed to finish this one in time, since I was so late with your Christmas fic, BUT HERE WE ARE. I know I suggested the pairing, but I tried to give you the plot you asked for! 💖💖I hope you like it!!!!!!
> 
> As ever, thank you to tullycat for the beta!

_Newark, NJ_

“Hey, Seungkwan.”

“Yes, hyung?”

“Hey,” Soonyoung whispers again. _“Hey._ Seungkwan.”

“I said yes?” Seungkwan replies, but he doesn’t look up from his phone, and it’s _really important_ that Seungkwan look at him right now. 

“Boo Seungkwan,” Soonyoung says again. 

“If I have to come back there to make you be quiet...” Jeonghan hisses from another row. Soonyoung snaps his mouth shut and stares imploringly at the side of Seungkwan’s face. Seungkwan finally looks up, glares at Soonyoung, and goes back to his phone. 

There it is. 

Soonyoung puts a hand on his stomach and settles back in his seat, waiting for the van to arrive at the hotel. He thought maybe his stomach didn’t feel right from the traveling — the long plane ride and now the stop and go traffic from the airport — but he realizes that’s not the cause. 

Because when Seungkwan looks at him — that’s when it gets worse. 

*

The next day, Soonyoung goes to Central Park with Jeonghan, Seokmin, and Chan, hoping the cold air and the walk will slap some sense into him. He drinks some coffee, takes a picture of a squirrel, and annoys Chan until he laughs.

He tries not to think about Seungkwan.

It doesn’t work. 

They have an interview at MTV later that day, and then one with Seventeen magazine, and Soonyoung stares at Seungkwan in the makeup chair. He sprawls next to a sleeping Mingyu on one of the couches, resting his head against his shoulder. Mingyu doesn’t stir at first, but when they’re called to set, he blinks blearily at Soonyoung before focusing on him. 

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asks, because it’s not like Soonyoung to settle down somewhere and stay quiet. 

“Fine,” Soonyoung replies. “Just a little nervous.”

It _is_ the truth, because Soonyoung is nervous for one of their first interviews here in the States without Seungcheol, nervous about the speaking and understanding English even though he’ll have Joshua or Hansol there, and looking at Seungkwan makes him nervous. But he’s good at shutting off that part, and turning on the charm, so that’s what he does. 

“Do you want a good luck kiss?” Mingyu asks, knowing full well that there’s no way they can sneak off right now, when they don’t know the layout of the building and they’re asking for death if they mess up their makeup now. 

“You better be ready to pay up later,” Soonyoung warns. Mingyu winks, and Soonyoung’s stomach twists happily. It does the same thing when he takes his seat in front of Seungkwan and Mingyu and Seungkwan smiles sunnily at him. 

The interview is full of laughter, and Soonyoung will hear Mingyu calling Seungkwan _cute and kind boy_ for weeks, but the best moment is when they all vote Seungkwan as the best singer, and Seungkwan breaks out singing Beyoncé.

“‘I can see your halo!’” Seungkwan sings.

“‘Halo!’” Soonyoung echoes to play along, and Seungkwan bursts into laughter. Soonyoung is shocked at first, and then extremely pleased that he got such a reaction out of Seungkwan. The interview ends not long after that, and Junhui gives Soonyoung a questioning look. Soonyoung heard candy is involved, so he’s ready to get moving. 

“What?” Soonyoung asks. 

“Nothing,” Junhui says with a knowing smile. He walks off without another word, and Soonyoung stands frozen for a moment before chasing after him, demanding to know what Junhui is smirking about. 

*

The night of the concert, Soonyoung has the best time of his life. He sneaks out beforehand to visit with the Carats that are waiting, and then shouts until his voice is hoarse during the concert. 

“It’s not your solo concert!” Seungkwan yells at him multiple times. Soonyoung laughs and preens as the audience screams, but inside he’s thinking, _how else will I have your undivided attention?_ But outwardly he just laughs again and runs back to the members, and the concert continues like normal.

Later that night, Soonyoung is looking at the pictures that Seungkwan had posted of him and Hansol on Twitter. Seungkwan looks soft and tired and Soonyoung wants to do nothing more than squish his cheeks. 

“What’re you looking at?” Mingyu asks as he rolls over and wraps his arms around Soonyoung’s middle from behind. 

“Nothing,” Soonyoung replies, dropping his phone to the bed and turning to collect his overdue payment from Mingyu. Mingyu is more than happy to oblige his needy boyfriend, kissing him until Soonyoung forgets what he’s so anxious about. 

It’s just — Soonyoung thinks there must be something in the water in the States, because he's never wanted to kiss Seungkwan before. 

*

_Chicago, IL_

Soonyoung can't feel his face and is trying to warm his frozen fingers down the neck of Chan's sweater when he hears a suspicious amount of giggling coming from the other side of the room. 

“What?” he demands as Seokmin and Jeonghan continue to laugh on the other bed. “What is it?!”

“Nothing,” Jeonghan says, but it doesn't sound convincing at all. Soonyoung abandons his torture of Chan and switches beds to crawl between Seokmin and Jeonghan to see the phone. Seokmin shrieks when Soonyoung presses his cold nose to his neck. 

“Menace,” Jeonghan says, though it kind of sounds like he's saying _I love you._ Soonyoung grins. 

They're looking at fancams — Seungkwan fancams to be specific. 

“These are...very specific,” Soonyoung comments. Seokmin giggles again. 

“He's been working very hard,” Jeonghan says as they all admire Seungkwan’s ass. “Lots of squats.”

There's a loud knock on the door, and Chan rolls off the other bed to open it. 

“What's going on in here?!”

Soonyoung jumps at Seungkwan’s booming voice, and then wiggles down deeper between Seokmin and Jeonghan. 

Seungkwan bustles his way into the room, followed closely by Joshua, and then Mingyu. Soonyoung happily reaches for Mingyu, who crawls on top of Soonyoung and kisses him. 

“Noooooo,” Jeonghan protests as he and Seokmin roll off opposite sides of the beds. 

“You two will be doing the same later,” Joshua points out. 

“But not in front of you guys,” Seokmin replies in a small, pained voice. 

They gather around to eat, sharing food and telling stories from the concert. Someone brings up the Seungkwan fancams again and Soonyoung almost chokes on his food. 

“What are you talking about?” Mingyu asks. 

Soonyoung takes a long gulp of soda and avoids eye contact with anyone around the table. He can feel Jeonghan staring at him. 

“Nothing!” Soonyoung helps, and that gets Joshua’s sharp eyes on him. But Soonyoung can't let the rest of them know what they were just looking at. He doesn't know what would embarrass him more — if Seungkwan knew, or if Mingyu knew.

“Here, look,” Jeonghan says, and then passes his phone over. Soonyoung's heart almost leaps out of his throat, and he's halfway to grabbing the phone when Jeonghan continues. “It's the winter! What are you doing with your ankles out!”

“It's called _fashion,”_ Seungkwan replies hotly. “Besides, hyung! I saw that video of you! You should've been wearing gloves!”

They begin to bicker and Soonyoung is content to sit back and watch until Seungkwan sees him laughing and points at him instead. 

“You too!” Seungkwan cries. Soonyoung smiles and tries to look innocent. 

“Seungkwannie’s ankles are cute,” Mingyu interrupts to say around another mouthful of food. “Let him show them off.”

“Thank you,” Seungkwan says, and takes a vicious bite of food. The act is cute and Soonyoung reaches over to pat Seungkwan’s cheek. 

“Ah, what're you doing?” Seungkwan mumbles, but he looks pleased at the attention. 

“You eat so well,” Soonyoung says as Mingyu piles more food on Seungkwan’s plate. 

“Thanks,” Seungkwan says, but Soonyoung doesn't know if it's directed at him or Mingyu, so the three of them just smile at each other. 

Seokmin clears his throat delicately, and Soonyoung jerks back in his chair, remembering there are more people in the room. 

“Can you pass the Coke, please?” Joshua asks. Soonyoung passes the bottle over and accidentally makes eye contact with him. Joshua raises his eyebrows like he knows, so Soonyoung goes back to avoiding any and all eye contact. 

*

_Dallas, TX_

Soonyoung finds Seungkwan backstage and immediately goes for his cheeks. Seungkwan and the stylist yell at him at the same time, and Soonyoung laughs as he backs off. He bumps into someone, and when he looks up, Mingyu is smiling down at him in amusement. Soonyoung grins, happy to see Mingyu but also feeling a little guilty, but then Mingyu reaches past him and squeezes Seungkwan’s shoulder. 

“You never texted back,” Mingyu says, making eye contact with Seungkwan in the mirror. 

“You’re here now, aren’t you?” Seungkwan replies, arching an eyebrow at Mingyu.

“Yeah, but I wanted to know if you wanted coffee,” Mingyu replies. Soonyoung wiggles his way under Mingyu’s arm and wraps an arm around his waist, listening to them talk. 

“Well, you brought me some anyway, didn’t you?” Seungkwan asks. 

“...yes,” Mingyu replies. The stylist shoos them away from the chair as she moves around Seungkwan, and Soonyoung catches sight of himself in the mirror as he and Mingyu step back. He has such a lovesick look on his face and it’s gross. All they’re doing is talking about coffee, so why does Soonyoung feel so fond? 

Mingyu leaves to retrieve the coffee and Soonyoung curls up on a couch and pulls out his phone. 

**Soonyoung**  
_Hyung I need some advice_

**Jihoon**  
_Hosh it’s seven in the morning for him, leave him alone_

**Soonyoung**  
_But I /need him/_

**Jihoon**  
_And I can’t help????_  
_Where are you anyway_

Soonyoung raises his head and sees Jihoon on the other side of the room, frowning down at his phone. He’s already fully dressed and has little clips in his hair to keep it in place. Soonyoung knows it’s his turn to get ready soon. 

**Soonyoung**  
_Look up~~_

A minute later, the couch dips as Jihoon sits down next to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Jihoon asks immediately. Soonyoung darts his gaze around the room to see what the others are up to. Most of them are sleeping or getting their makeup done, and Soonyoung’s gaze settles on Seungkwan, still in the makeup chair, and Mingyu, who is leaning back against the dressing room table so he can look at Seungkwan properly. Soonyoung can’t hear what they’re saying, but they’re both laughing, and Soonyoung smiles in response. 

“Oh,” Jihoon says, and Soonyoung snaps his gaze back to him. “I see.”

“See what?” Soonyoung demands. 

“The honey dripping from your eyes,” Jihoon replies, repeating a line they haven’t been able to let go of since their interviews in New York. Soonyoung kicks him, but Jihoon grabs his ankle in a surprisingly strong grip.

“I’m just looking at my boyfriend,” Soonyoung replies hotly. “What’s wrong with that?!”

“I’m not talking about Mingyu,” Jihoon replies. Soonyoung resolutely does not look at Seungkwan, but that means he’s stuck making significant eye contact with Jihoon instead. “You should talk to them.”

Soonyoung groans.

“This is why I didn’t ask you,” Soonyoung says. “That’s shitty advice.”

“Of course you wanted my advice,” Jihoon says, finally releasing Soonyoung’s ankle as he deflates. “That’s why you put it in the group chat.”

Soonyoung crosses his arms and pouts, but he can’t say that Jihoon is wrong. 

Later that night, Soonyoung drags Chan out to eat and wander, partially to distract himself, but mostly because he misses spoiling their youngest. 

“Hyung is being so nice to me lately,” Chan says as they make their way to the restaurant. 

“I’m always nice to you,” Soonyoung says sadly. “Am I not nice?” 

“I guess,” Chan sighs. Soonyoung frowns and grabs Chan’s hand. 

“Dino-yah!” he shouts. “Have I been neglecting you?”

Chan’s shoulders slump and start to shake and Soonyoung starts to work himself up into a bigger panic. What’s going on with Chan? He’s not normally like this.

Chan lets out a breathy laugh, and Soonyoung realizes he’s laughing. 

“You brat!” Soonyoung cries as Chan throws his head back and lets out a loud bark. “You really had me worried!” 

“I’m just messing with you, hyung,” Chan says through his chuckles. “But you have been distracted lately.”

Soonyoung pulls an unhappy face. “Are you going to tell me to talk about it too?” 

“Nah,” Chan says. “I was just trying to make you feel better.”

Soonyoung suddenly wants to cry, and Chan must see it, because he yells.

“Thank you, Chan-ah,” Soonyoung sniffles. 

Chan shrugs and then tugs Soonyoung into the restaurant, and that’s the last they talk about it for the rest of the night. 

When Soonyoung gets back to the hotel later, Seungcheol finally texts back. 

**Seungcheol**  
_You just have to talk to them_

**Soonyoung**  
_You don’t even know what I’m talking about!_  
_Woozi?? Just bc he’s your bf doesn’t mean you have to betray me_ 😭

**Seungcheol**  
_He didn’t have to tell me anything_  
_I already knew_  
_We all live together??_  
_I’M THE LEADER??_

**Soonyoung**  
_All valid points_  
_But what does that mean_  
_This just started_

**Jihoon**  
_Dude_  
_If you think your crush on Seungkwan began just when we got here…_

**Soonyoung**  
_REDACT THAT_

**Seungcheol**  
_Talk to them_

**Soonyoung**  
_Nooooooo :(_

**Jihoon**  
_Yes :/_

**Seungcheol**  
_It’ll be okay, Hoshi-yah :-)_  
💓💓💓_Fighting!_ 🐯

**Jihoon**  
💙

**Soonyoung**  
💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛

*

_Houston, TX_

Soonyoung tries to be annoying. He thinks that if Seungkwan shows even an ounce of annoyance and irritation toward him, it’ll make this whole thing fizz out. He hides behind the curtains during Seungkwan’s birthday V Live and scares the shit out of him, but all he does is end up with whipped cream all over his fingers, and then all he can think about is what if Seungkwan licked that whipped cream off him?

He escapes as fast as he can without being obvious and buries himself under his covers. He’s pathetic, so he still watches the live from his phone and sees when Mingyu arrives and leaves, and when Mingyu crawls into the bed next to him, he doesn’t have it in him to shut it off. 

Mingyu smells like Seungkwan’s cologne from where he was pressed up next to him, and a huge sigh escapes Soonyoung’s chest before he can stop it. 

“Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m just tired,” Soonyoung says. 

“Sure,” Mingyu says, as if Soonyoung doesn’t run on an unlimited amount of energy for these tours. Soonyoung is grateful for Mingyu dropping it so quickly as he lets Soonyoung fall asleep against him.

He wakes up sometime in the middle of the night, sweating from the covers and the heat radiating from Mingyu. He rolls over and plugs in his phone, and scrolls Twitter until he falls asleep again. He sees the pictures and video that Mingyu had posted earlier in the night, and watches the video of Mingyu and Seungkwan being cute together, over and over until he falls back asleep. 

*

_Mexico City, Mexico_

_Maybe it's only in the States,_ Soonyoung thinks, and then Seungkwan looks at him backstage in Mexico and he thinks, _fuck._

Junhui catches him staring again, and this time Soonyoung knows exactly what he’s smiling about.

Soonyoung gets to the bottom of the backstage stairs and steps to the side to retie his shoe, grinning at the other members as they go by. Junhui swings himself down the stairs in one long jump, the last one down, and he lands in front of Soonyoung. Soonyoung has to drag his gaze away from where Seungkwan is practically bouncing down the corridor in his post-concert high, and looks up at Junhui’s smirking face. 

“Don’t even say it,” Soonyoung says as he stands.

“Say what?” Junhui says. “I was just going to tell you your other shoe is untied.”

Soonyoung glances down to see his shoe is perfectly fine, and Junhui cackles.

“I know I’m not subtle,” Soonyoung starts, and Junhui snorts. “But I didn’t realize _everyone_ knew.”

“Oh yeah,” Junhui says, throwing his arm around Soonyoung’s shoulders. “We do.”

“Except Seungkwan and Mingyu,” Soonyoung clarifies.

“Oh, no,” Junhui says. “We all know.”

Junhui drops his arm and walks off after dropping that bomb, and Soonyoung stands in horrified silence as that information sinks in.

“Jun! Please tell me you’re joking!” Soonyoung yells as he runs after him. “Tell me it’s a mistranslation!”

Junhui’s only response is another laugh. 

*

_Los Angeles, CA_

Soonyoung avoids saying anything to Mingyu until they’re off the plane in Los Angeles and separating into hotel rooms. Joshua is practically vibrating out of his skin at being home and is definitely not going to take a nap, and Soonyoung watches happily as he gets ready to ditch the hotel to go visit his family with Jeonghan and Minghao in tow.

He’s just shutting himself into his room to stress out by himself when he sees Mingyu appear at the end of the hallway. Mingyu grins and holds out his arms as soon as he sees Soonyoung, and Soonyoung meets him halfway. Some of the anxiety melts away once Mingyu’s arms are wrapped around him, and Soonyoung realizes the stupidity of avoiding him for so long. Mingyu always makes him feel better — safe and secure and loved. 

“Hi, hyung,” Mingyu says, wrapping his arms securely around Soonyoung’s shoulders and resting his head on top of Soonyoung’s.

“Hi,” Soonyoung says, happily burying his face in Mingyu’s chest. He tightens his hold on Mingyu’s waist and steels himself. “Can we talk?” 

Mingyu barely reacts. His breath doesn’t stutter, he doesn’t freak out, and his heartbeat remains steady under Soonyoung’s ear. 

“I was wondering when you’d want to,” Mingyu says. Soonyoung pulls back and stares up at him in astonishment. 

“You know what I want to talk about?” Soonyoung asks. He really thought Junhui was joking about everyone knowing, but apparently not. 

Mingyu smiles gently. “I think so.”

He follows Soonyoung into his room and sits on the bed and leans back on his hands, watching him putter around.

“Stop looking at me,” Soonyoung finally says. “It’s making me nervous.”

“Okay,” Mingyu says, laying back on the bed and lacing his fingers together on his chest. Soonyoung looks at him and smiles despite his nervousness. Mingyu is so easygoing, and that makes this so much simpler. He approaches the bed and sits on the edge. Mingyu peeks at him out of the corner of his eye and then looks at the ceiling again. It seems to be the safest place to look, so Soonyoung lies down next to him. 

He studies it for a minute, lets out a long breath, and says, “Seungkwan…has been really funny lately.”

“Seungkwan has always been funny,” Mingyu replies. 

“But…it’s never made me want to kiss him before,” Soonyoung says. 

“Okay,” Mingyu says. 

Soonyoung pauses, not sure Mingyu actually understands. “As in...the romantic way?”

“I got what you meant,” Mingyu said. “I said, ‘okay.’”

“That’s all you have to say?” Soonyoung says. “You’re not mad? Or upset?”

“Why would I be?” Mingyu says. “That would just be hypocritical of me.” 

Soonyoung lets that sink in, and then gasps. He pushes himself up and stares at Mingyu, who finally looks at him fully. He’s grinning, but he finally looks nervous too, and Soonyoung wonders how long Mingyu has been keeping his own secret. 

“Mingyu!”

“What?!” Mingyu exclaims. “I wasn’t going to say anything until you did!”

Soonyoung throws himself over Mingyu and buries his face in his neck. 

“Was I that—”

“Yes,” Mingyu interrupts. “You were that obvious.”

Soonyoung pushes himself up and glares at Mingyu, who grins back. 

“I still want to be your boyfriend,” Soonyoung says, because it’s important that Mingyu knows that. 

“I have two hands,” Mingyu jokes. “And so do you.”

Soonyoung’s heart skips. “Two boyfriends?”

“If anyone deserves two boyfriends, it’s you,” Mingyu says. 

Soonyoung grins and Mingyu reaches up to poke his cheek. Soonyoung reaches up and grabs his hand. 

“I love you,” he says. 

“I love you, too,” Mingyu replies sweetly, and then drags Soonyoung down to kiss him. 

*

They agree to talk to Seungkwan once the North American leg of the tour is done, just in case Seungkwan doesn’t want the same thing as them. If that’s the case, at least they’ll be back home and can avoid each other more easily. 

But it’s like Seungkwan _knows_ something is going on, because he turns up the charm even more when they’re on stage in Los Angeles, and Soonyoung wants to belt his feelings for everyone to hear. He meets Mingyu backstage during a quick costume change and mutters, “What did Seungkwan eat this morning?”

Mingyu laughs helplessly. 

“I’m having a hard time right now,” Soonyoung groans. “How are you okay?”

“I’m not,” Mingyu replies, sweeping his sweaty hair back. “We’re really going to wait until we’re back home?”

“We should,” Soonyoung says. “Right?”

They stare at each other, and then of all people, Seungkwan approaches to interrupt. 

“Ready to head back out?” Seungkwan asks, gulping down a bottle of water. He’s already changed into his jeans and tour shirt and has his glasses on. Soonyoung looks at his flushed, happy face and forgets everything he wanted to say. 

“Hyung?”

“The Carats are waiting!” Soonyoung shouts, and then runs off and leaves Mingyu on his own. Soonyoung can only deal with so much right now. 

*

Seungkwan disappears after the concert to shower, and Mingyu tells Soonyoung he’ll be by later, so Soonyoung orders food and turns on the camera. 

He talks happily to the fans for a little while, Wonwoo joining him partway through. Wonwoo disappears after a few minutes, but after Soonyoung ends the stream and starts cleaning up, he shows up again. 

“What are you and Jun going to do tonight?” Soonyoung asks as Wonwoo pokes at his leftovers. 

“He doesn’t want to lose to me in Smash again, so I don’t know,” Wonwoo says.

“Oh really?” Soonyoung says. “Nothing else comes to mind?” 

Wonwoo shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat.

“You could play a different type of ‘smash,’” Soonyoung says. Wonwoo puts down his chopsticks and stares at him. 

“I really hate you,” he says. Soonyoung grins, but it slips off his face when Wonwoo continues. “Seungkwan said he’s going to be watching a movie tonight.”

“I didn’t ask what Seungkwan was doing,” Soonyoung says.

“He’ll just be all alone in the room,” Wonwoo continues.

“So?!” Soonyoung cries. 

“Please,” Wonwoo says. “Put us all out of our misery.”

Soonyoung opens his mouth to yell some more, but he’s cut off by a knock. Wonwoo gets up to answer it and Mingyu is on the other side. They say hello and goodbye in the same hug, and then Mingyu comes to join Soonyoung at the table.

“So,” Mingyu starts. “Seokmin just told me that Seungkwan is going to be alone in his room tonight?”

“Well, Wonwoo just told me the same thing,” Soonyoung says, stroking his chin in fake thought. “Why does it seem like they were told to tell us that?” 

“Because Seungkwan’s not an idiot?” Mingyu says.

Soonyoung points at him. “You’re right.” 

He stands up, and Mingyu looks at him in surprise. 

“Now?”

“If Seungkwan doesn’t want to wait until we’re home, then we might as well talk to him now,” Soonyoung says. He holds his hand out to Mingyu, who takes it immediately, but hesitates before standing. 

“I’m nervous,” Mingyu admits. Soonyoung wishes he could admit things as easily as Mingyu does. He squeezes Mingyu’s hand instead of saying, _me too,_ but Mingyu understands him, just like he always does. 

They walk to Seungkwan’s room hand in hand, and when Mingyu knocks, Seungkwan answers quickly. 

“Oh good!” he says. “Just in time!” 

Mingyu and Soonyoung exchange a confused glance, and follow Seungkwan deeper in the room. Mingyu drops Soonyoung’s hand, but keeps a comforting hand low on Soonyoung’s back, and they both freeze at the same time when they come fully into the room. Seungkwan really does have a movie paused on the TV. Soonyoung feels his face heat up. Did Seungkwan really just want to hang out? Did they really misread the situation that badly? 

“Seungkwan...” Mingyu says as Soonyoung looks at the floor and tries to control his face. “You really just want to watch a movie?” 

“If you guys want to,” Seungkwan replies, sounding unaffected. “But if you want to talk, I’ve only been waiting for months.”

Soonyoung’s head snaps up as Mingyu’s hand clutches his shirt. Soonyoung studies Seungkwan’s face carefully, and he’s smiling, but the closer Soonyoung looks…

There. Seungkwan’s eyes shift to the side for just a second before snapping back to Soonyoung, and that small movement betrays his nervousness. Soonyoung wants nothing more than to run over and hug him, but he has to restrain himself. Just in case. 

“We can talk,” Mingyu says, saving them from themselves. Seungkwan nods and sits on one of the beds, dragging a pillow into his lap. Soonyoung looks at the empty bed and disregards it, crawling onto the bed with Seungkwan instead. Mingyu sits on Seungkwan’s other side, and looks at both of them. 

“I’ll go first,” Soonyoung bursts after a too long silence. “Seungkwan-ah. Boo Seungkwan. My Boo—”

“Jesus,” Seungkwan mutters. 

“I think you’re cute and beautiful—”

“Boo-tiful,” Mingyu reminds him. 

“Yes, boo-tiful,” Soonyoung parrots. “And I really want to hold your hand and kiss you, if that’s okay with you.” 

Seungkwan hums but doesn’t say anything. Soonyoung reaches out and grabs one of his hands, squeezing it desperately. 

“Did you hear what I said?” 

“I did,” Seungkwan finally says. “I’m just trying to decide why I still want to date you.”

“That was kind of messy, hyung,” Mingyu says, but Soonyoung barely hears it over the thrill running through him at Seungkwan’s words. 

“Shut up!” Soonyoung cries. “You try!”

Mingyu raises his eyebrows at the challenge and Soonyoung sees Seungkwan gulp.

“Seungkwan-ah,” Mingyu says, reaching out and taking Seungkwan’s other hand. “You’ve been one of the best friends anyone could ask for, and you’re so beautiful and kind and funny.” Seungkwan squirms as Mingyu praises him, and Soonyoung tightens his grip on Seungkwan’s hand. “It’s selfish of us to ask for more,” Mingyu continues, “But we’d really love to take you out on a date.”

Soonyoung watches as the words wash over Seungkwan. Seungkwan closes his eyes, and Soonyoung takes the opportunity to scoot behind Seungkwan, wrapping his arms around Seungkwan’s waist and hooking his chin over Seungkwan’s shoulder. Mingyu moves to kneel on the ground between Seungkwan’s knees, and puts his unfairly big hands on Seungkwan’s thighs to steady himself. 

“Seungkwan-ah,” Mingyu murmurs. Soonyoung can’t see Seungkwan’s face, but he can see the awe on Mingyu’s face, and knows when Seungkwan opens his eyes because Mingyu’s face scrunches up in a responding smile. 

“What do you say?” Soonyoung asks quietly. 

“I think you two are very frustrating,” Seungkwan replies. “And I’m done waiting.”

With that, he plants his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders and leans forward to kiss him. Soonyoung laughs in delight and buries his face in Seungkwan’s back. 

“What about me?” he whines when it goes on for a little while. He feels Seungkwan laugh from where he’s still wrapped around him, and then Seungkwan turns in his arms and reaches out. Soonyoung meets him halfway, still laughing as they kiss. Seungkwan lets out a frustrated noise as Soonyoung drags him down to the bed. 

“Hyung, shut up and let him kiss you,” Mingyu advises, and Soonyoung does just that. 

*

_San Jose, CA_

“Do you think we scarred him for life?” Soonyoung asks quietly. 

“It’s not Vernon I’m worried about,” Mingyu replies. As the shrieks from the hallway get even louder, he shushes Soonyoung and they both press closer to the door, trying to eavesdrop. 

“I just wanted my wallet!” Hansol protests. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you!”

“I’m not embarrassed!” Seungkwan retorts loudly. “I’m just — You! You should’ve knocked!”

“It’s my room too,” Hansol says sadly. Mingyu disappears into the room and comes back holding Hansol’s wallet. He opens the door despite Soonyoung’s protests, and both Hansol and Seungkwan freeze when it opens. 

Hansol’s gaze darts from Mingyu, to Soonyoung peeking out from behind him. Soonyoung waves sheepishly and reaches up to readjust his hat nervously, forgetting that Seungkwan had already knocked it off during their earlier activities. Seungkwan sees the motion and closes his eyes in despair, his face and neck still flushed in embarrassment. 

It’s impossible to keep it a secret from everyone because one, they already knew what was going to happen, and two, they’re still on tour. It’s not like Hansol walked in on anything _too_ revealing — they were all still fully clothed after all — but still. 

“Thanks,” Hansol says as Mingyu hands over the wallet. “I’m going to sleep in Channie’s room tonight.”

Seungkwan covers his face with his hands and Hansol pats his shoulder consolingly before he walks off. 

“We should’ve just requested each other as roommates,” Mingyu observes as Seungkwan walks back into the room and immediately hides his face in Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu wraps Seungkwan in a bear hug and grins at Soonyoung in amusement. Soonyoung bites his lips to keep his laughter in.

“I thought we were trying not to distract each other for the rest of the tour,” Soonyoung points out. 

“I’m going to _die,”_ Seungkwan groans. 

“Could’ve been worse,” Soonyoung points out brightly. “Imagine if it was Myungho!”

Seungkwan lets out a shriek and Mingyu starts to shuffle the two of them back to the bed. Soonyoung cackles and follows, already planning to kiss Seungkwan in apology. 

*

_Seattle, WA_

After the last concert, Soonyoung is sad about the tour ending. He does another V Live with Chan and Wonwoo, and they get into some discussion about science that makes Soonyoung’s head hurt, and he’s ready for sleep by the time they break it up. 

He gets back to his own room — the one that he’s officially sharing with Seungkwan and Mingyu this time — and he’s just about to put his card in the door when Minghao rounds the corner at the end of the hallway. He’s about to call out a greeting, but Minghao freezes when he sees him. It’s weird enough that Soonyoung’s words die in his throat. 

“Hyung,” Minghao says. “I thought you were in bed already.”

Soonyoung shakes his head, and then he sees what Minghao is carrying. He has a bottle of wine in one hand, and two glasses cradled in the other. 

“A wine date?” Soonyoung asks. “Who are you—”

The door that Minghao had stopped in front of clicks open, and Joshua leans out into the hallway. 

“Myungho! Finally,” Joshua says. His voice is warm and intimate and...not a tone that Soonyoung normally ever hears from him. Joshua reaches out and places a hand on Minghao’s waist to draw him into the room. 

The moment is broken by the sound of Soonyoung’s door beeping as he successfully unlocks it. 

“Good night!” Soonyoung yelps as he rushes inside. He glances back once to wave and sees Joshua’s shocked expression and Minghao’s despairing one, and so he winks as he lets the door close between them. 

“Guys!” Soonyoung exclaims as he runs inside. “You’ll never believe—”

He stops when he sees what’s happening on the bed. He puts his hands on his hips. 

“This is not what I expected.”

There’s only one light on in the room, illuminating Seungkwan as he sits against the headboard with his glasses on, scrolling through his phone. Mingyu is curled up on the other side of the bed, fast asleep and snoring slightly. 

“We’re already old and domestic,” Seungkwan replies. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Of course,” Soonyoung grins. He kicks off his slippers before crawling on the bed and wedging himself in between Mingyu and Seungkwan. Seungkwan lets him wiggle around and get comfortable before asking, “Comfy?”

“Yes,” Soonyoung says from his new nest. “I like being in the middle.”

“I know,” Seungkwan says. He sets his phone to the side and scoots down the bed until he’s lying next to Soonyoung, head resting on his bent arm. 

“I also think you’re really cute,” Soonyoung says quietly. 

“I know,” Seungkwan repeats.

Soonyoung can’t help the giggle that escapes, and that seems to be enough to startle Mingyu awake. The first thing he does is wrap an arm around Soonyoung’s waist and bury his face in the back of Soonyoung’s neck. Seungkwan watches them fondly, and goes easily when Soonyoung reaches out to pull him closer. 

“Stop staring at me,” Seungkwan says, closing his eyes. Soonyoung leans in to kiss him instead, and Seungkwan responds enthusiastically to this change of plans. 

“Okay, time to wake Mingyu-hyung up,” Seungkwan says, reaching out and pushing Mingyu onto his back. His arm drapes across Soonyoung’s body and his hand comes to rest on Mingyu’s chest. “We’re not that old yet.”

“I was just gathering my energy,” Mingyu says. “I wasn’t asleep.”

Seungkwan snorts, but as Mingyu opens his eyes and takes Seungkwan’s hand and lifts it to press a kiss to it, he stops laughing. 

“Gross,” Soonyoung mutters happily. 

“You love it,” Mingyu says, and then rolls back toward them so he can kiss Seungkwan properly, and then Soonyoung. 

As Soonyoung is pressed close between his two boyfriends and the kissing begins in earnest, he thinks, _yeah, I do love this._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/diamondscoops)


End file.
